GreyCells
|image = File:Greycells.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = - |joindate = ??? |firstmafia = ??? |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since ??? * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Kingdom Hearts Mafia *Brandos (1 Nomination) *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game Move 2010, lost to Glycereine Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 17-25 *Miniature LOST Themed Mafia - Sayid - Game stopped D1, never restarted *Classic Mafia - Omni - Replaced *Moogle Mafia - Craig - Replaced Goodie 10-9 *Era 1 BD *#Mafia I - Inspector - Lost - Survived *#Mafia IV - Doctor - Lost - Survived *#M4F14-7 - Space Agent - Won - Killed N3 *#Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Naruto - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 2.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia - Mission Head - Won - Survived *#Pirate Mafia - Bartender - Won - Survived *#Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Shunsui - Won - Survived *#Heroes: Season 1 - DL - Won - Survived *#Death Note Mafia - Chief Yagami - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 2.2 BD *#James Bond Mafia - Jinx - Lost - Survived *#X2: Rematch - Rogue - Won - Killed N2 *#Mafia Olde StyleSheriff Nick Ezee - Lost - - Survived *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem - The Punisher - Won - Survived *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Communist Mafia - Technician - Won - Killed N2 *Era 4.1 BD *#Matrix Thrill-ogy II - Trinity - Lost - Killed N4 *#Fantasy Mafia - Seer - Won - Killed N1 *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Minor Thief - Lost - Killed N5 *#Ocean 11 Mafia - Dolphin - Won - Killed N4 *#Ender's Game Mafia - Bean - Lost - Killed N3 Baddie 1-10 *Era 1 BD *#Mafia II - Mafioso - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia III - Thief - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia V - Master of Subterfuge - Lost - Killed N1 by Mafia *#Mafia VI - Bankroller - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes: Season 1.1 - Linderman - Lost - Killed N2 *#Matrix Thrill-ogy - Agent Smith - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Soul Eater Mafia - Mosquito - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Dreamweavers - Immortal - Lost - Killed D4 *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Mafia II: Redux - Mafioso - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 4.1 BD *#High School Mafia - Rich Kid - Lost - Lynched D9 *Era 5.2 BD *#Fraternity Mafia - County Police - Won - Killed N3 Indy 1-4 *Era 1 BD *#Speed Mafia - Grim Reaper - Lost - Wincon failed N3 *#Anime Battle Royale - Light - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 2.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia 2 - Terrorist - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Penguin Mafia - Arctic Militia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 5.2 BD *#Advance Wars Mafia - Sturm - Won - Survived - MVP Other Faction 5-2 *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Rock Lee - Won - Survived *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes Hybrid II - Nathan - Lost - Survived *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia - Sora - Won - Survived *#The Battle for Mt Olympus - Athena - Won - Survived *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Rome - Pompey - Won - Survived *Era 4.1 BD *#The Battle for Mt Olympus II - Cerberus - Lost - Killed at end *#The Battle for Mt Olympus III - Heracles - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1